


3 AM ideas & hair dyes are heaven-sent

by orphan_account



Series: moments in quarantine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 am ideas, Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakusa closes his eyes, and sighs. “No. We aren’t doing whatever it was you had in mind.” Then, Sakusa thinks ‘Because we both know that idiotic three AM ideas shouldn’t be acted upon especially by you.’He feels the bed shift before hearing his partner’s next words. “I haven’t even told ya what it was!” the blond exclaimed, and Sakusa opens his eyes to see Atsumu sitting cross-legged on the bed. Kiyoomi already knew where their conversation was going, but he let Atsumu continue.“Let’s go play with my hair dye.”early morning ideas should not be acted upon.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: moments in quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799269
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	3 AM ideas & hair dyes are heaven-sent

Sakusa Kiyoomi likes three things: cleanliness, volleyball, and Miya Atsumu. He quickly accepts the first two things— cleanliness already engraved in his life and volleyball because he quite likes the hunger and thrill it gives. But, those two cannot compare to liking Miya Atsumu, who brings chaos in every step he takes.

If liking him was already an anomaly in Kiyoomi’s life, then actually being his lover was a completely different matter.

**_______**

Sakusa thought he knew what he was getting himself into. Apparently, he wasn’t aware that dating Miya Atsumu would include being stuck in quarantine with him and his stupid three AM ideas. Kiyoomi curses whichever god is out there because Atsumu is beside him, shaking his shoulder, and telling him to wake the hell up.

“Omi-kun, wake up, will ya?” Atsumu says as he continues shaking Sakusa awake. Kiyoomi gives up and groggily open his eyes, sleep losing its hold on him.

“Miya, what time is it?” he growls and glares at the setter.

“Three-thirty, but that doesn’t matter,” Atsumu said that so nonchalantly that Sakusa couldn’t help but intensify his glare at the other man. Maybe Atsumu noticed the glare, maybe he didn’t. Either way, he chose to ignore it and continued, “Ya gotta get up because I just had the greatest idea.”

“I hope you’re aware that it’s _three in the fucking morning_.” he hissed at the blond while turning his back from him. Quickly, Atsumu places his hand on Kiyoomi’s shoulder and makes Sakusa lay on his back. It would be pointless to avoid Atsumu, given that they’re both in the same bed, and Miya can most probably pin him down if he wanted to ( _not that Sakusa would mind_ _anyway_ ).

He sighs and turns his head towards the person next to him. He sees Atsumu lying on his side, right elbow propped up, and his head resting on his hand.

“Yes. I’m aware of the time,” Atsumu says. He pauses before continuing, “But ya gotta listen to this, Omi!” At that, Sakusa makes a mental note that his boyfriend has the ability to sound like an overly excited child despite the early hour.

Sakusa closes his eyes, and sighs. “No. We aren’t doing whatever it was you had in mind.” Then, Sakusa thinks ‘ _Because we both know that idiotic three AM ideas shouldn’t be acted upon especially by you.’_

He feels the bed shift before hearing his partner’s next words. “I haven’t even told ya what it was!” the blond exclaimed, and Sakusa opens his eyes to see Atsumu sitting cross-legged on the bed. Kiyoomi already knew where their conversation was going, but he let Atsumu continue.

“Let’s go play with my hair dye.”

‘ _A_ _nd t_ _here it is.’_ Kiyoomi thought. He starts to sit up as he weighed the pros and cons of actually acting on that idea especially during this time. If he decided to go along with Miya’s antics, they both might end up with hideous hair jobs. On the other hand, saying ‘no’ would be a different story. They’d both be able to go back to sleep, and Kiyoomi would be able to save them both from possible disasters. It was already obvious as to what his decision was.

He looks at his boyfriend in the eyes, and gives him a firm ‘ _no_ ’.

“Kiyoomi, c’mon.” his boyfriend whines. Atsumu scoots closer to him, and Sakusa just silently stares at him. Atsumu bows his head to think because Kiyoomi knows that he wasn’t one to give up that easily.

“ _Omi_ ,” Atsumu says with a pout. Sakusa catches up on what his boyfriend was trying to do, and immediately turns his head away from the other man. ‘ _No_.’ He thought. He’d seen this look on Atsumu before, and he’d always been weak to it ever since. Of course, Atsumu _knows_ this.

‘ _Of course, he’d try this._ ’ Sakusa thought. The bed dips, and he knows that Atsumu was coming closer. Sakusa ignores him when he asks Kiyoomi to look at him. He clenches his eyes tight because if he did look at his boyfriend’s face right now, he won’t be able to say no.

He feels a hand on his cheek as Atsumu whispers, “ _Please, Kiyoomi?_ _”_

Sakusa breaks, and he curses all the deities above. One look at his boyfriend, and Sakusa is already nodding, agreeing to go along with Atsumu’s shenanigans. Atsumu gives out a laugh, mutters something along the lines of _‘always does the trick huh, Omi-Omi?’_

He gets up from their bed with the biggest grin on his face, and drags Sakusa towards their bathroom outside. Kiyoomi mutters a string of _I hate you_ _s_ all the while being dragged.

**_______**

They’re inside the bathroom, and Sakusa---now sitting in the chair Atsumu dragged in a while ago--- watches his boyfriend doing the preparations while humming to an unfamiliar song his phone is playing.

Kiyoomi doesn’t ask where and when Atsumu bought all of the products that sat on their counter right now because he knows that Atsumu bought them a few weeks before quarantine started ( _and because he didn’t stop Atsumu from buying them when they were shopping together_ ).

Instead, when Atsumu wraps a towel around Sakusa’s shoulder, he asks, “So what _are_ you putting on my hair?”

“Just some blue hair dye. Color yer ends-- give ya some blue tips, y’know?” He answers while brushing out Sakusa’s hair and sectioning it. Sakusa hears Atsumu mutter a comment about his hair--- somewhere along the lines of _‘soft and perfect’_ and a little _‘I hate it’_

He chooses not to address the comment, and instead says, “Blue is not my color, ‘Tsumu.”

“Everythin’ suits ya though,” Atsumu answers. He puts a reassuring hand on Sakusa’s shoulder before saying, “Just trust me wouldja? Promise I won’t mess up.”

Sakusa mentally laughs at that, but he lets Atsumu apply the dye anyway.

**_______**

It’s already four-something-AM when Kiyoomi’s curls are already fry and sporting the new blue tips--- _Atsumu actually did a great job---_ when he sees his boyfriend apply a _third_ color on his hair. He decides that enough is enough. He needs to intervene because his idiot of a lover is planning to do something outrageous with all the hair dye he’s putting on his hair, and Sakusa just wants to save his boyfriend from his own disaster.

“You are aware that this probably might end up being one of the worst decisions you’ve made, right?” Atsumu scoffs at that, and his flit Sakusa.

“Look who’s talkin’,” Atsumu is still working on his hair when continues, “Yer the one who agreed ta do this with me just a while ago, Omi-kun. And, ya look good by the way.”

Sakusa pretends not to blush at that andopts to roll his eyes instead as he says, “That’s the _third_ color you’ve put on and wait--- Is that pink?” Atsumu nods, and Sakusa adds, “‘Tsumu, are you even _sure_ that pink would look good on you?”

Atsumu gives out a dramatic gasp and says, “I’m wounded, Omi,” He turns his head away from the mirror and looks at Kiyoomi with that shit-eating grin of his.

“Have a little faith in me wouldja? I’m gonna make ya _eat_ yer words when I’m heckin’ done here.” Sakusa huffs out a laugh because Atsumu--- 23 year old setter extraordinaire--- used the word _h_ _eckin_ ’. ( _Cutecutecute--_ His brain supplies. _Stop._ It doesn’t.)

The corners of his lips tug into a small smile. “Whatever you say, Tsum-Tsum.”

**_______**

Sakusa finds himself stepping out of the bathroom a little while later after their conversation and decides to go to the kitchen instead. It’s almost five AM, so he thinks of what to cook as his feet takes control of his whole body.

When he reaches his destination, Kiyoomi gathers all the ingredients that he needs to make souffle pancakes. Contrary to popular belief, Sakusa Kiyoomi likes to indulge himself in sweets--- as much as his meal plans allow him anyway.

He washes his hands, dries them, and starts cooking right away.

**_______**

One failed attempt and four pancakes later, he’s on the table in their kitchen island with two plates of pancakes. As Sakusa places sliced fruits on their plates, he hears Atsumu enter the kitchen, and he only looks up after being satisfied with his work.

His jaw goes slack, the words he was supposed to say dying on his mouth. There, Atsumu is sitting being bathed by the soft rays of light peeking from the window. It wraps onto Atsumu making him glow, and Sakusa feels his breath hitch.

His brain goes and decides that this was the perfect time to admire Atsumu even if he can clearly _see_ that smug grin gracing his features. He notices Atsumu’s hair--- platinum blond waves with blue that looks metallic under the light, the purple looks like lilac, and what Sakusa thought was pink a while ago is actually _rose gold_.

Kiyoomi takes in Atsumu--- perfect and ethereal in this setting; Atsumu sporting platinum blonde curls with blues, purples, and rose gold revealing from underneath and intertwining themselves on blond.

“Told ya I’d make ya eat yer words,”

Sakusa snaps out of his daze, pushes a plate of pancakes towards Atsumu, and says, “It suits you,”

“That’s all ya havta say? After all the work I put in making this look _perfect?_ ” He screeches. Sakusa finds himself looking down on his own plate of pancakes, thinking that _yes Atsumu does look perfect._

Of course, he doesn’t outright admit that and instead settles saying, “You already have a big enough of an ego. I don’t want to inflate it more, Atsumu.”

“Just admit that I’m pretty, Omi-Omi,”

He looks at a grinning Atsumu and replies, “If I do, will you eat your pancakes in peace?” He sees Atsumu nods, and Sakusa sighs.

“You look pretty, ‘Tsumu,”

And Atsumu gives out a laugh--- the kind that makes Kiyoomi’s heart stutter and his brain go haywire. Satisfied, both of them settle into a comfortable silent, eating their pancakes while being bathed by the soft rays from the sun.

In the end, Sakusa Kiyoomi silently thanks his past self for giving in, and he thanks the gods for stupid three AM ideas and hair dye.

**_______**

Later on--- when they’ve both finished eating and cleaning up whatever mess they made--- Atsumu suggests taking a selfie, and Sakusa agrees. He sees Atsumu open his phone and upload it on his social media account. It’s safe to say that everyone collectively lost it after seeing the picture, which featured both of them with their newly dyed hair.

**Author's Note:**

> to clear things up: atsumu's hair had like a peek-a-boo style
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aristxsachaion?s=21) and let’s be friends !


End file.
